Happy birthday, Harry
by dracosoftie
Summary: Harry's unhappy birthday takes an unexpected turn. H/D. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"Draco? I'm here!" Harry Potter hopped out of the sitting room fireplace gracefully, a skill he had acquired from years spent watching Draco Malfoy's Floo technique. Not that he would ever admit that to Draco.

Harry glanced around the empty room before striding off to the study in search of his partner. He and Draco had been Aurors for six years, partners for three. It was an unlikely pairing but one that strangely worked. Between Harry's knowledge of defense and Draco's potions skills they had quickly risen through the Auror ranks. A lot of Auror work was tedious, investigative work to determine which spells or potions had been used at the scene of a crime. Few were cut out for that kind of detailed work, but they excelled at it.

A cursory check of the study turned up nothing as well. Harry huffed out a sigh and headed upstairs to Draco's bedroom. The Slytherin Auror's London townhouse was only a fraction of the size of Malfoy Manor but still much larger than any bachelor living alone needed. Not that Harry could criticize, considering he himself lived alone at Grimmauld Place.

It had not been a good day, and it looked like the night was going to be worse. Harry had awakened to find that not a single one of his friends had owled him with birthday wishes, despite the fact that he had let a few reminders slip about his approaching 30th birthday over the past few days. He wasn't generally one to make a big deal of birthdays, especially his own, but he couldn't help but be a bit hurt that none of his friends had seen fit to remember him on this milestone day.

Harry poked his head in Draco's open bedroom door, noting the rumpled duvet and the Floor cluttered with haphazardly strewn clothes with a smile. Draco had been living on his own for years but still acted like someone who had a house-elf. Though come to think of it, Narcissa sent one of her own elves over twice a week to clean, wash up and stock Draco's larder with food, so for all intents and purposes Draco did have a house-elf, Harry supposed.

Harry entered the room and heard the shower running in the en suite bathroom. He sighed. He and Draco had been summoned by the head of Magical Law Enforcement to lead a bust on an illegal potions ring that evening. It wasn't their case; Ginny Weasley and her partner Zacharias Smith had done all the legwork, tracking the black market potions to their source in Leeds. She and Smith should be the ones to make the arrest, but for some reason he and Draco were taking point on the raid instead. It's no wonder that Ginny hadn't sent him fond birthday wishes this morning, Harry thought sullenly. She probably thought he had stolen her case.

The raid was set for 10 p.m. and it was already half eight. He and Draco were supposed to be heading out for drinks to celebrate his birthday – Draco, at least, had remembered – but the owl with the last-minute assignment had come just as Harry was leaving to Floo over to pick him up. Knowing Draco could very well primp for another hour if left to his own devices, Harry pushed open the bathroom door.

"Oi, Draco! Hurry your arse up. We've got an assignment," Harry yelled.

"Harry?" Draco called back loudly over the thrum of running water. "What?"

"Hurry up! We've been called in," Harry answered loudly.

The water shut off abruptly and Harry looked over, momentarily stunned by the sight of Draco's lithe, muscular body through the slightly foggy shower door. He swallowed heavily and forced himself to look away, backing out of the room to wait outside.

"Wait, Harry! What do you mean we've been called in?" Draco asked as he cracked the shower door and snaked a pale arm out to grab a nearby towel.

Harry stalled his retreat, hovering in the doorway.

"There's a raid in Leeds in about an hour. We're to take point."

Draco stepped out of the shower with a thin towel wrapped around his slim waist. Rivulets of water ran down his toned stomach, highlighting his defined abdominals. Harry swallowed again and pointedly looked away as Draco raised another towel to his head to briskly rub at his hair, his biceps flexing.

"Bloody hell. There's a happy birthday for you, eh, Harry? Guess we'll have to cancel the dancing girls," he said, smirking as Harry blushed.

"Cancel the dancing girls. Right. I'm going to wait outside," Harry said shortly, not trusting himself to remain in the bathroom and not embarrass himself. His predilection for men wasn't widely known, and he certainly hadn't told Draco. He'd rather the blond think he fantasized about gyrating women than the truth, which was disturbingly close the scene currently playing out in the bathroom.

When Draco joined him in the sitting room 10 minutes later Harry had his traitorous body and mind back under control. Draco found him sprawled on the chaise with an open case file in front of him. Parchment littered the cushions and the dark-haired man was intently focused on the scroll on top of the pile.

"A case?" Draco said as he shifted the pile and dropped down next to Harry, their thighs brushing as he settled in.

Harry's faint blush returned. Draco smelled of the bergamot and jasmine soap he blended himself in his potions lab downstairs. He'd given some to Harry last Christmas, and Harry had walked around unbearably aroused all day the one and only time he had washed with it. He still kept it in his shower, inhaling its slightly spicy fragrance most mornings. Not that the smell had anything to do with the raging hard-on he usually developed in the shower, nor his customary frantic morning wank, he assured himself.

"Harry?" Draco leaned in closer, peering at Harry in concern. Harry's eyes re-focused and he cleared his throat, tightening his grip on the scroll in his hands.

"There's an illegal potions ring in Leeds. Ginny and Smith have been tracking them for some time – remember the rash of tainted Dreamless Sleep potions that landed 20 people in St. Mungo's? Ginny's case notes say they traced it back to this group," Harry said, desperate to focus on something other than Draco's scent and the picture it now conjured in his mind – one of Draco standing naked behind the glass shower door.

"If it's their case then why are we being brought in for the raid?" Draco asked, picking up several of the scrolls and scanning through them. He wandlessly conjured his reading glasses with an absent motion, slipping them on without looking up from his task. Harry's heart sped up at the gesture. Draco looked so damn sexy in those reading glasses, although the git was too vain to wear them in anyone's presence but Harry's. That casual ease was one of the reasons Harry went to extreme lengths to hide his attraction to his partner. He didn't want to jeopardize their partnership or the friendship that had grown from it. Plus, Draco was straight, and as far as Draco knew Harry was, too. Hence the now-abandoned plan to go to a Muggle strip club for Harry's birthday.

"The owl from the chief didn't say, just that we were to take point. Ginny and Smith will be there for backup, though I'm not sure I want to turn my back on Ginny while she's armed, after this maneuver," Harry said.

Draco laughed and slipped his glasses off, vanishing them with a flick of his hand. He and Harry were both strong wandless casters and generally only used their wands when casting complex spells or while in the company of others. The ability had gotten them out of several scrapes over the years, and the duo wasn't keen to advertise it and take away the advantage unexpected wandless magic gave them in the field. Just another example of their comfort and ease in each other's presence, Harry thought. Though lately certain parts of his anatomy had been less than comfortable in Draco's presence, he amended wryly.

"No doubt we'll both leave the scene in slightly less than mint condition on this one," Draco chuckled. "Surely you can appeal to her Gryffindor sense of justice and reason. It wasn't our idea, after all. Our idea for the evening involved copious amounts of alcohol and women wearing tassels."

Harry shot him a sardonic grin.

"I'd like to keep all my bits, thanks, so let's leave off telling Ginny about our original plans," he said. He wondered if the hex he was sure to receive for taking over her case would be more or less painful than the lectures he frequently received about how he should confess his feelings for Draco and the evils of continuing to pretend he wasn't bent for his partner's sake. It would be a hundred times worse if Ginny ever found out about the canceled trip to the strip club.

Ginny had actually figured out Harry was gay before even Harry himself had, and she'd been nothing but understanding as they broke off their relationship. She'd also been first to notice his attraction to Draco. That had been a year or two ago, but in the last month she had stepped up her efforts to get the two of them together. Harry was tiring of her incessant nagging to tell Draco about his sexual preferences or, better yet, to confess his feelings for the blond. Harry's mouth contorted into a grim smile as he imagined how that conversation would go. "_So, Harry, you have something to tell me about your sexual preferences?" Draco would say. "Yes, actually. My sexual preference right now appears to be naked and on top of you. By the way, I'm gay. Surprise." _

Draco looked up, quirking an eyebrow as Harry snorted at the imaginary conversation. The movement drew Harry back into the present, and he moved to stretch and stand. Draco stopped him by laying a hand on his denim-clad thigh, sending a shiver up Harry's spine.

"We don't have to forgo your birthday revels, Harry. The clubs are open well into the night. We'll take care of the raid and duck out right afterward. We can leave the paperwork for the morning," Draco said, apparently misinterpreting Harry's suddenly gloomy mood.

"I'm not sure I was in the mood for tassels tonight anyway, Draco. Let's get to Leeds. We can talk about clubs later if the raid goes quickly."

Harry grabbed his Auror robes off the wingback chair, sliding on the lightweight wool fabric designed for summertime wear. Draco heaved himself up off the chaise with a put-upon sigh and summoned his own robes from the closet. He held his arm out to Apparate Harry to Leeds, since he had the coordinates in his hand. As Harry's hand closed over Draco's robe-clad arm Draco shifted, grabbing Harry's hand with his own and caressing Harry's palm lightly with his thumb before the familiar squeeze of Apparition took hold.

Harry was immediately disoriented. He had been expecting to appear in a grove of trees or a field somewhere in Leeds, but instead he was in a dimly lit pub. His brow creased in confusion and he shook his head, dazed. Harry had his wand in his hand before the tingle of Apparition had worn off, pivoting so his back was to Draco's. Between the subtle hand caress – had he imagined that? – and the unexpected location, Harry was on high alert.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist gently, pulling him around so they were facing each other. Harry's wary green eyes traveled up Draco's face to be met with laughing grey ones. He tried to pull back to ask Draco what in Merlin's name was going on but the blond tugged his wrist and caught Harry off guard, pulling him into a loose embrace. They were roughly the same height, and Harry found his face just inches away from Draco's. Draco's lips parted and before Harry even had time to think the Slytherin was leaning forward and devouring his mouth. Harry responded immediately, relaxing into Draco's arms and hungrily returning the kiss. Several seconds passed before Harry registered the cat calls and shouts all around them, reluctantly pulling back from Draco and looking around.

Ginny and Smith were sitting at a large rectangular table surrounded by dozens of Harry's friends. Ron and Hermione were seated next to Ginny, and Neville and Luna were at the other end. Seamus had a sour look on his face as he slid a small pile of Galleons across the table to Dean, who was smirking. Pavarti and Padma were giggling madly; George was laughing hysterically at the embarrassed look on his brother's pinkening face. There were others, too, friends from the office and a smattering of Slytherins Harry had gotten to know through Draco over the years. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were smirking knowingly while Daphne Greengrass smiled sweetly, her hand intertwined with Neville's. No one, however, appeared shocked at the sight of Harry and Draco appearing in front of them suddenly and snogging wildly.

"Draco?" Harry turned to study the Slytherin's face, which was still only inches from his own.

"Happy birthday, Harry. There aren't any dancing girls, but somehow I thought you might like this better," he said smugly.

"But, how did you – you couldn't have – the case – but you're straight!" Harry blurted out, his mind reeling.

Draco bent to press another kiss against Harry's lips, delving his tongue into the Gryffindor's open mouth.

"Am I?" Draco asked cheekily when he pulled back, leaving Harry breathless. "I could have sworn I was bent. Ginny, love, can you help me out here? Am I straight?"

Ginny laughed.

"Nope, Draco, you're definitely bent. If Harry needs convincing, I'm sure Zach could tell him about the compromising position I found you two in last year at the Ministry Christmas party," she teased.

Smith's ears turned red but he grinned.

"I wouldn't mind a re-enactment. If you think it would help convince Harry, of course," he said with a smirk.

"No! I mean, that's not necessary," Harry said, his blush deepening when he realized how vehemently he had protested. He cleared his throat. "The illegal potions ring in Leeds? The owl from the chief?"

Ginny smiled.

"The potions ring was real. Nasty bastards, they were. Zach and I busted it up earlier today. I, uh, borrowed the chief's owl to send you the note and the case file," she said, looking slightly chagrined for the first time that evening.

"But Draco and I were already going out tonight for my birthday, why the cloak and dagger act?" Harry asked, confused.

"You and I were going to a girly club, Harry. Not the best place to make a move on a bloke. We didn't want you to be suspicious about the surprise party, so Ginny cooked up this scheme," Draco said with a grin.

"And the Apparating and the, uh, kissing?" Harry asked, blushing scarlet again.

"Oh, those were definitely my idea," Draco purred, grabbing Harry's hands again and resuming the light caress he had started earlier. He led Harry to the table and pushed him into a chair, snapping his fingers at the waitress to order two draughts.

"Fine ideas, if I do say so myself," Ginny said with a wicked smile. "It's about damn time you two stopped skirting around each other and snogged."

Harry shot her a venomous look but was shocked when the rest of the table chimed in with "hear, hear!"

"He's been pining away after you ever since you two became partners, Potter," Pansy drawled. "I've heard nothing but woe over the supposedly straight Harry Potter, Merlin's gift to the Wizarding world, for years."

"So when Pansy and I ran into each other last month in Diagon Alley we found we had a lot to talk about," Ginny said wryly. "It seemed your unrequited lust wasn't so unrequited after all, Harry. Of course, I knew that if left to your own devices you'd never make a move, even if you did know that Draco was gay."

"But Draco," Pansy said, picking up where Ginny left off. "Draco is a Slytherin. He has no problem making the first move. We knew that if we told him you were lusting after him as well he'd act on it. The main problem with him was getting him to wait until the party to do it."

Harry looked around, realizing that he had done a poor job of hiding his feelings if everyone at the table had picked up on them. Everyone but Draco, of course.

"But why wait until the party?" he asked Draco, who was sitting beside him drinking his beer, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Because we wanted to see if it would be as hot as everyone imagined, of course," Pansy said with a light laugh.

Draco arched a brow at his childhood friend, who shrugged her shoulders.

"It definitely was," she said. "In fact, I'd be happy to volunteer if you two find you'd like to shag in front of an audience."

Draco threw a possessive arm around Harry's shoulders and sent Pansy a censorious look.

"I, uh, don't think that will be necessary, Pansy. But thanks," Harry said, sparing a glance at Pansy before returning his gaze to Draco's profile.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Ginny said with a giggle. "Enough talk! Let's get this party started. Who's up for a shot of Firewhisky?"

* * *

Hours later the party started to break up as Harry's friends began to depart in groups of twos and threes. Ron and Hermione had to get back to their twins, who were home with Molly. George had paired up with Pansy and Smith, of all people, and it looked like their night of partying had just begun as they stumbled drunkenly out of the pub in search of the Muggle strip club that had been Harry and Draco's original destination. Smith, it seemed, bent both ways, and Pansy hadn't been kidding about wanting to watch.

Neville and Daphne left next, another unlikely couple that had been together for several years. Luna had latched on to Dean earlier that evening and the two of them departed together as well. The rest were still milling about the pub as Harry and Draco said their goodbyes.

"Are you sober enough to Apparate, Harry?" Draco asked, his words slightly slurred.

"I'm not that drunk, Draco," Harry said, tottering slightly as he stood.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have far to go, then," Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his and pulling him toward the door. They emerged on a Muggle street in London, although the pub itself had been a Wizarding establishment.

"It's not far. Let's walk," Draco said, folding his arm through Harry's and guiding him down the sidewalk. They had vanished their Auror robes earlier in the night. In their stylish denims and tight T-shirts the two blended in perfectly with the Muggles – most drunk like them – who were wandering around the city late at night.

Harry wasn't sure where they were, but he did know they weren't in his neighborhood or Draco's. His mind buzzed pleasantly and his body was relaxed from the rounds of Firewhisky and beer his friends had plied him with at the pub.

Draco slowed and turned toward a well-lit awning. A doorman in a smart suit tipped his hat at the two and opened the heavy brass door, allowing them to stumble inside. Harry looked around, amazed. It was clearly a Wizarding building, since the unobtrusive exterior hardly hinted at the opulent splendor inside. The building was easily five times the size it appeared from the outside. The soaring ceiling featured a woodland nymph scene, and the nymphs themselves were chasing each other around the ceiling and playing hide-and-seek among the rich tapestries and stone frescos on the walls. Draco led Harry across the marble Floor to a burnished wooden counter at the far end of the room. A hotel, then, Harry decided.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Welcome. Your accommodations have been prepared to your specifications, Mr. Malfoy. Your luggage has been sent ahead," the conservatively dressed witch at the counter said, handing Draco a stack of papers and a large silver key.

"Thank you, Annabelle. I appreciate your attentiveness and discretion," Draco said, sliding a small bag of Galleons into the woman's hand.

"Wait, luggage? Draco?" Harry asked, turning to the blond in confusion. Draco just raised a hand, indicating he should wait.

Annabelle gave them a smile and nodded, gesturing to their key. "The Portkey is spell activated with the keyword you gave us earlier, Mr. Malfoy. The return keyword will bring you back to the lobby at the conclusion of your stay. It is included in your packet of information," she said, indicating the small pile of parchment Draco held.

"Have a pleasant stay," she said with a polite smile as Draco grasped the key between his and Harry's entwined hands and activated the Portkey with a murmured word.

Harry's alcohol-soaked mind whirled and he felt nauseated as the Portkey whisked them away from the lobby. He hated Portkey travel, though this time the thrill of lust and excitement in his belly was stronger than the uncomfortable pull at his navel.

The trip seemed to last forever, and Harry stumbled slightly when his feet finally hit something solid as they landed at their destination. The uncomfortable sensation of traveling and the jolt of their arrival had a sobering effect on Harry. He released Draco's hand and the silver Portkey clinked to the ground. Harry looked down and saw it glint softly against the hardwood Floor in the moonlight that streamed in from a nearby window. A soft, salty breeze drifted in from the open balcony doors. He could hear waves crashing gently outside.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, taking in the sights around him.

"Majorca," Draco said with a grin.

"Spain?" Harry asked, dumbstruck. "What about work? We're to testify in the Daniels case tomorrow, and you know we have a backlog of cases."

Draco shook his head.

"We're on holiday for the next two weeks. It's all been cleared with the chief. The cases that can't wait are being split up among the other teams," Draco said.

"And the Daniels trial?"

"The Wizengamot agreed to allow my testimony via Pensieve," Draco said.

"But Pensieve memories can be tampered with. He could go free on a technicality. They've never allowed it before –"

Draco cut him off with a searing kiss.

"The senior undersecretary to the Minister of Justice was present when I extracted the memory and it was sealed in an unbreakable tamper-proof vial," Draco said with a smirk.

"_Hermione_ was in on this?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Indeed. So let's not ruin it by talking about work."

Draco toed off his shoes and wandered to the balcony, stepping outside onto the cool flagstones. Harry followed. The balcony overlooked the ocean, which was only a few meters away. The sandy beach was deserted and Harry couldn't make out any other structures along the shore.

"Is this a hotel?" he asked curiously, turning to scrutinize the backlit room.

"No," Draco said, drawing Harry into his arms and pressing against his back. Harry relaxed against the blond, sagging slightly so he could rest his head on Draco's firm chest. "It's a cottage. We're the only ones on this part of the island. It's warded so it looks like dense underbrush and rocky cliffs to Muggles. The nearest person is miles away."

Harry's heart sped up at the thought of being alone with Draco on a secluded beach. Nothing to stand between him and the man he had fantasized about for years.

Harry turned in Draco's arms and captured his mouth in a heated kiss, running his tongue along the blond's soft lips until they parted and allowed him entrance. Harry deepened the kiss, counting Draco's perfect white teeth with his tongue, sending shivers down the Slytherin's spine by running it along the roof of his mouth.

He tugged Draco's shirt free of his denims without breaking the kiss, sliding his hands up the defined abdomen he had lusted over earlier. Teasing caresses ghosted up Draco's torso until his hands reached his nipples, which Harry pinched and tweaked, eliciting groans from both he and Draco.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry and inched backward slowly until his knees hit the divan that occupied part of the balcony. He pivoted, turning Harry around and easing him down on the soft mattress. Draco leaned over and unbuttoned Harry's denims, pulling at them and easing them down over his hips. The heavy fabric caught on Harry's trainers, which he had neglected to remove. Harry caught Draco's wrists in his hands and yanked the Slytherin down on top of him with an impatient grunt, vanishing the rest of their clothes with a casual flick of his hand. The careless display of wandless magic sent a shiver down Draco's spine, causing his already hard cock to twitch painfully.

Draco leaned forward to resume the rough kiss as they rolled around on the divan, eager to caress and kiss every inch of flesh. Harry's breath caught as his erection brushed Draco's, and he ground up against the blond seeking out more of the delicious friction. Draco obliged by conjuring a handful of lubricant and reaching down to capture both of their cocks between his hand and Harry's. They both groaned at the sensation, and their kisses became hard enough to draw blood as the frenzied stroking brought them closer to completion.

"Merlin, Draco," Harry gasped, burrowing his head into the blond's shoulder and nipping at his collarbone.

"Harry, oh, fuck. Harry!" Draco bent his own head into the crook of Harry's neck as he came, shooting jets of pearly white come onto Harry's stomach. The desire and arousal in Draco's voice was too much for the Harry, who came hard right after him. Draco collapsed onto the dark-haired man, pushing him into the soft mattress. Harry didn't mind the sticky, sweaty weight; he had fantasized about this moment for years – back as far as Hogwarts, if he was honest with himself – and he had every intention of savoring the moment.

Draco stirred slowly, releasing his hold on Harry's spent cock and rolling to the side. Harry cast a quick cleaning charm on them and snuggled into Draco's side, nestling his head against his shoulder. They lay together in silence for several minutes.

"Still worried about the Daniels trial?" Draco asked teasingly, carding his hand through Harry's thick dark hair.

Harry laughed, moving his head to lie on top of Draco's chest to give the Slytherin better access to his hair.

"No, definitely not," he said, darting his tongue out to lap at Draco's nipple. Draco arched and moaned.

"I'm not thinking about the trial," Harry said, kissing a trail down Draco's abdomen.

"I'm not thinking about our friends," he said, languidly licking circles on Draco's hip, studiously avoiding the blond's cock.

"I'm not thinking about those cases waiting for us," he said, swiping his tongue over Draco's fully hardened cock as the Slytherin moaned.

"I'm not thinking about anything other than how much I've wanted to do this," he said, swallowing the length of Draco's thick cock, his throat working to accommodate the length. Draco cried out, his hands desperately gripping at the blanket beneath him. Harry sucked as his mouth drew upward, swirling his tongue around the head of Draco's cock before releasing it. Draco's head dropped back down to the mattress and he sighed at the loss.

"And this," Harry said, gently drawing Draco's sac into his mouth and suckling his balls. Draco's hands gripped the blanket harder, his knuckles going white. He was moaning Harry's name like a prayer, reciting it over and over again. Harry hummed lightly and Draco arched off the bed at the sensation, crying out wordlessly.

Harry laughed and released Draco's sac, nipping lightly at the blond's inner thigh.

"And, of course, this," Harry said with a throaty laugh, swiping his tongue down past Draco's balls and over his puckered pink hole. Draco's whole body tensed and his cries became a babbled string of curses and pleadings. His hands fisted in Harry's dark locks and Harry continued to tease his hole, licking lazy circles around Draco's entrance for a few minutes before plunging inside.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed. "Merlin, Harry. Please."

Harry's neglected cock ached at the sound of Draco's begging. He stilled his hips, which had been unconsciously frotting against the mattress beneath him. Still lapping at Draco's hole, Harry brought up a hand and silently cast a spell that coated his fingers with slippery lube. He slid his tongue up to Draco's cock and took him into his mouth as he thrust a finger into Draco's loosened hole.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Please, please!" Draco panted, pushing himself down to try to take Harry's finger deeper.

Harry delved his tongue into Draco's slit as he added a second finger, smirking as the blond's whimpering grew louder. Draco squirmed against Harry's hand, trying to angle Harry's fingers to brush his prostate.

A third finger joined the second and Harry gently stretched Draco, his fingers seeking out the hard nub that would send jolts of pleasure through his lover. He found it on the second thrust, and Draco keened wordlessly as he continued to arch up, forcing Harry's fingers deeper.

"Now, Merlin, please," Draco begged, nearly sobbing with frustration.

Harry removed his fingers and cast the lubrication spell again, this time on his dripping cock. He released Draco's member from his mouth and sat back, easing the other man's legs up and resting them on his own shoulders. He guided his cock to Draco's entrance and breached him slowly.

"Harry, oh, Merlin yes," Draco murmured, pushing against Harry to speed his entrance. Harry's thick cock was filling him and he reveled in the slight pain, eager to have him fully seated inside.

Harry pushed in until his balls lay against Draco's arse, both of them panting loudly and covered in sweat. He bent to kiss Draco softly, exploring his mouth with his tongue as he began to move his hips. Draco groaned and arched up, meeting Harry's thrusts.

"Draco," Harry panted against his lips, repeating his name reverently as he thrust into the blond. Harry's hand came up and gripped Draco's cock, stroking up its length and gliding over the head on each thrust. Draco made a mewling sound as Harry's cock pounded into him, brushing his prostate and sending shocks of pleasure through him.

"Harry, I'm coming!" he screamed, arching up and stiffening as he came hard.

Harry gasped as Draco's tight passage convulsed around him, milking his own orgasm out of him. He screamed Draco's name as he thrust into him deeply, his arms giving out, landing him on top of Draco's panting body.

They lay there for what seemed like an eternity, neither willing to move or speak and disrupt the moment. Finally, chilled by the cooling sweat on his skin and the sea air, Draco shivered and shifted, drawing Harry down more completely on top of him.

Harry pressed a tender kiss to Draco's temple and rolled off of him, pulling the blanket up around them as they cuddled up together. He looked down at Draco, whose head was nestled on his chest.

"Well, I suppose you were right," Harry said lightly.

"Hmm?" Draco responded sleepily.

"This was definitely more my style than a club with gyrating, tasseled women," Harry said with a sardonic smile.

Draco made a noise of agreement and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco said thickly, pulling an arm around Harry snuggling deeper into his arms.


End file.
